Gracias
by Gataficcion
Summary: A veces lo sentía cuando la felicidad embargaba su corazón y parecía que podría dejar el dolor atrás. Entonces la voz de él aparecía desde los ecos de su mente y le susurraba esas 7 letras con parsimonia y algo parecido al amor.


**_Dedicado a Uchiha_fire. Un 11 de noviembre, hace algunos años, en NarutoSpain. _**

**_Gracias_**

_Leer con esto de fondo (Recuerden quitar los espacios): __ youtu. be / uk2F0 bs3 HS8_

El primer gracias que recibió Sakura Haruno de Sasuke Uchiha, estuvo escondido entre palabras que cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado por desagradecidas. Ella había roto la primera regla del mundo ninja y él se lo reconocía a su manera y tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. Eran tan solo unos niños en medio de un mundo que no los reconocía como tal. Amor, dolor y muerte era todo lo que había entre los ninjas para ellos.

El siguiente gracias que hubo lo dijo ella, pero se lo dio a la persona incorrecta. 'Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke-kun' dijo luego de la batalla contra Gaara mientras estaban en la azotea del hospital. Él tuvo tuvo que retroceder y hacerse pequeño ante Naruto. Años después, cuando era Hebi, todavía podía recordar la mirada sorprendida de ella cuando se lo dijo y como sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia su rubio amigo incrédula. Y se preguntaba, a veces, por qué no le dijo estuvo dispuesto a morir por darle tiempo a Naruto para que la sacara de ahí y la salvara.

El siguiente gracias fue en una noche en la que la luna brillaba con una redondez casi obscena en el cielo despejado de Konoha. Se lo dijo con el corazón apretado por un sentimiento que no se atrevía a nombrar y que decidió dejar en lo profundo de él, enterrado. Sakura lo recibió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón partido de mil pedazos. Las palabras dichas -y sobre todo, las no dichas- fueron el punto de inflexión entre ellos, la despedida, el inicio del dolor.

En la mente de Sakura resonó por mucho tiempo ese gracias. A veces lo sentía cuando la felicidad embargaba su corazón y parecía que podría dejar el dolor atrás. Entonces su voz aparecía desde los ecos de su mente y le susurraba esas 7 letras con parsimonia y algo parecido al amor. Y aquel viejo sentimiento le hacía esperar en la entrada de la aldea durante las noches de luna llena, iluminada solo por la luz amarilla de los faroles.

A veces, Sasuke Uchiha recordaba a Sakura cuando algo de inusitada belleza aparecía en su camino. Como cuando una mariposa entró a la guarida donde entrenaba con Orochimaru o como cuando veía a los cerezos florecer. Él era consciente de que el tiempo había pasado porque su reflejo había cambiado, pero el día y la noche se hacían uno y él no llevaba la cuenta. A veces, cuando lograba ver la luna, resonaba en su mente la promesa de ella, 'Yo te amo tanto...' decía.

Cuando se volvieron a ver después de tres largos años y muchas noches en vela no hubo gracias de por medio. Solo ruido, caos y destrucción y las desesperadas ganas de Sasuke de cortar todo lazo con ellos. No hubo tiempo para nada, solo para mirarse como si de verdad fueran capaces de matarse el uno al otro. Luego, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Sasuke pensó en que tal vez el tiempo había destruido lo que había entre ellos cuando la vio tratar de proteger a Naruto. Y esa idea le hizo encogerse el corazón.

La siguiente vez que sus caminos se cruzaron ella trató de matarlo a él. Con el corazón apretado y las ganas de romper a llorar, ella quería matarlo. Sasuke también quería matarla a ella, porque a pesar de todo seguía significando algo para él. Un poco de felicidad engañosa obtenida a través del sacrificio de Itachi. Ella representaba todo lo que había amado y quería destruir. Porque solo quien ama con locura es capaz de incendiar con fiereza lo que odia. Y él había amado.

No se volvieron a ver hasta la guerra. Ella estaba de pie, curando al héroe, lista para aceptar su papel en esa historia trágica. Entonces él apareció y no supieron que decirse el uno al otro. Había demasiado entre ellos, demasiado odio y amor escondido entre sus corazones. Y en medio del campo de batalla ambos desfogaron los sentimientos de sus corazones tratando de ganar la guerra. Y la ganaron.

La segunda vez que ella le pidió que no se fuera no hubo un gracias entre ellos. Solo la devastadora ilusión en la que él la sumergió para que no lo siguiera y las palabras de Kakashi y Sasuke suspendidas en el aire. 'Yo no tengo razones para amarla y ella no tiene ninguna para amarme', Kakashi tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que iba detrás de eso, escondido. Y llegó tarde para detenerlo.

Unas horas después, ahí estaba ella, salvándolo. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo y los ojos llenos de tristeza al contemplar lo que se habían hecho uno al otro. Ella les había salvado a ambos, en sus horas más oscuras. Naruto siempre había confiado en que ella llegaría, pero él había dudado que lo quisiera salvar a él. Entonces, cuando abrió la boca para -osadamente- tratar de englobar todo lo que había hecho en una palabra, ella le mandó a callar y le dijo imbécil problemático.

Cuando volvieron a Konoha, todo había cambiado y la gente le miraba con desprecio. Ya no era el gran y honorable Sasuke Uchiha, sobreviviente a la masacre sino el renegado Sasuke Uchiha, aprendiz de Orochimaru. Pero para ella siempre sería Sasuke-kun y así se lo hizo notar mientras duró la armónica espera a estar totalmente curado.

Y decidió marcharse a ver el mundo y expiar sus pecados. Ella lo despidió en la entrada de la aldea, pidiéndole llevarla con él. Esta vez tampoco se la llevaría, porque lo que tenía que hacer no tenía nada que ver con Sakura. Era su camino de redención y necesitaba hacerlo solo. Ella lo miró con una tristeza infinita que casi lo hace desaparecer, y entonces le prometió volver.

En esa ocasión, que se marchaba de Konoha por segunda vez, le volvió a decir gracias aunque esta vez no hubo lágrimas de por medio. Solo la esperanza, danzando entre sus corazones. Y ella supo que él volvería y él supo que ella lo esperaría y eso bastaba de momento. No había necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Las cosas encajarían como debían dentro de poco.

Regresó a la aldea en medio de una guerra. Ella estaba ahí, sucia, ojerosa y cansada y le pareció la visión más hermosa de todo el mundo. Sakura lo había esperado y él había regresado a proteger lo que necesitaba y debía ser resguardado por él, ella. Y cuando la batalla acabó él decidió quedarse en la aldea y reconstruirla. Y ella le amó más que nunca.

La primera vez que se besaron estaban cansados después de un arduo entrenamiento. Ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes y eso lo hizo torpe y confuso*. Su silencio y su risa se complementaban como las dos partes de un rompecabezas. A veces hubo peleas, lágrimas y discusiones pero siempre lo arreglaban antes de irse a dormir. Porque como ellos bien sabían, un ninja camina con la muerte como su sombra.

La primera vez que sonrió frente a más personas que no fueran ella fue cuando, en la sala del hospital, le comunicaron que las nauseas continuas de Sakura eran normales. Cuando abrazó a su esposa sintió que todo caía en el lugar correcto, sin embargo cuando la soltó le pareció que aquello no era justo y que le estaba robando vida a los demás. Y una vez más sintió la necesidad de irse de la aldea, pero la mano de ella le sujetó entre las hojas.

Cuando nació Sarada sentía que todavía le faltaba algo para terminar de expiar sus pecados. Y nuevamente tuvo que despedirse de Sakura en la puerta de la aldea, solo que esta vez no sabía si ella le esperaría. Sarada movió sus pequeñas manos hacia él, como para evitar que se marche pero fue en vano. Y le dijo gracias, aunque sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era que se quedara.

No volvió durante un año. Sakura sabía que él estaba vivo porque frecuentemente le llegaban cartas contándole su vida. Cartas que ella no podía -y tal vez no quería- responder. Y él sabía que ella, más que nunca, no tenía razones para amarlo aunque él sentía que tenía todas las razones del mundo para amarla a ella. Y la amaba como solo un Uchiha es capaz de amar, entretejido con la locura y el odio.

Cuando regresó, no la encontró en la entrada de la aldea, pues ella no sabía que iba a volver. No sabía cómo presentarse a su casa, ni siquiera sabía si ella le amaba o si había seguido con su vida. Dentro de él había un vacío que solo ella podía llenar. Y la buscó, con esperanza y con dolor, esperando verla con alguien más. Cuando abrió la puerta la familiar fragancia de ella lo saludó. Y ella con una sonrisa dijo 'Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun'.

* Para mí el beso de Sasuke y Naruto no cuenta, porque ninguno quería darle un beso al otro.


End file.
